


We Need to Talk

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choices, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: We are the sum of our choices.





	We Need to Talk

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know it's been since I've updated much of anything. That's because I've been on vacation and got a job offer, so I've been a little busy. I'm also writing a fic for exchange that will be going up in the near future. 
> 
> This little drabble was inspired by an image created by Giminia Wow (Go check her out! She's awesome!) for Drabble Fridays in Wordsmiths and Betas. The prompt included the quotes: "Cheating is a choice, not a mistake" and also "Why am I so scared of losing you when you're not even mine?". 
> 
> Title: We Need to Talk  
> Rating: K  
> Pairings: Implied Dramione, Implied Thillie, Themione  
> Summary: We are the sum of our choices.
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, please check out some of my other works! Also, you can find other ways to contact me on my profile if you like my style and would like to get to know me.  
> If you enjoy this little drabble, please leave a review! 
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

"We need to talk," she said softly as she entered the bedroom. She had found him lying on the bed staring out the window. It seemed as though he was lost in thought and hadn't heard her. She opened her mouth to speak again when he rolled over to look at her.

He sighed deeply and carded his hand through his hair. "What about?" he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

They were both keeping secrets. It was just a matter of time until one of those secrets broke through the cracks and ruined everything. Those secrets had led to broken promises and miscommunications. Those miscommunications resulted in nights where she would cry herself to sleep and he would drink himself to oblivion.

"You know what," she replied calmly. There was a strain in her voice that only he could recognize. One that he had heard many times before. Every single time she came back after she saw  _him_.

"How is the  _doting_ husband?" he hissed as he sat up and scooted back against the headboard, crossing his arms over his chest as his eyes met hers.

"I could ask you the same question about your  _loving_ wife," she quipped, plopping herself down at the end of the bed opposite him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. She was right, but here they were away from their significant others in the presence of their deepest secret. It was the beginning of a conversation they always started to have, but were too afraid to finish. They avoided it like the plague. It appeared that tonight it would be no different.

"We need to figure out what  _this_ is," she said motioning back and forth between them. "I don't want to lose you." She reached out and placed her hand on his knee. He didn't move away, but his whole body froze. She sighed and pulled her hand away from him and rested it in her lap. She watched him take a deep breath and relax as he exhaled.

"We already made our choices. Do you think this was a mistake?" he asked shrugging his shoulders as he uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He waited for her answer. He could see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Just like they always did when they had this exact conversation.

"No, of course not," she insisted, reaching out to take his hands. Slowly, she interlaced her fingers with his and pulled herself closer to him, closing the gap between them. The stern look on his face faded away as he rubbed his thumbs over the back of her hands.

"Then quit worrying about losing me," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed his lips against her forehead. She nodded her head slowly before meeting his lips with her own.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Added 3/15/18: This story has become a part of a much large story. As of 3/5/18 this story has become part of Turn Around Bright Eyes - a story that focuses around the affair written here. 
> 
> Certain tags on this story have been altered to follow suit with the style of story that is taking place in Turn Around Bright Eyes. If you would like to see how this story plays out in the long run, continue following along with Turn Around Bright Eyes. 
> 
> Love always,   
> ~starr


End file.
